


Glitter Optional

by flowerfan



Series: Season 7 future!fics [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season 2, future!fic, married!klaine, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt run into an old acquaintance at a club, and let him in on a secret.</p>
<p>
  <i>Part of a series of “Season 7” ficlets that look at events in the early married life of Kurt and Blaine.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter Optional

_April, 2015_

Blaine and Kurt are enjoying a well earned night off from work and school, sitting in a dark and cozy nightclub, champagne cocktails in front of them. The jazz trio has just finished, and a second group is setting up, when a shadow appears between them and the stage.

"Well, well, well, look who it is?" The tall man sits down at their table, and Blaine groans as he recognizes Sebastian. "I'm told I can't be angry about not being invited to your wedding, given that you two didn’t even know it was going to happen, so I'll just say congratulations." His smile seems genuine.

"Hi, Sebastian," Blaine says politely, as Kurt nods.

A man comes up behind him, drinks in hand, and Sebastian turns to introduce him. "Guys, this is my boyfriend Patrick. Patrick, Blaine and Kurt. Soon to be stars of stage and screen, and we can say we knew them when." 

They all rise and shake hands. Patrick is blond and good looking in an undeniably Irish way, broader than Sebastian through the shoulders, and a bit shorter. He has a shy smile which he directs at them all, and the way he gazes sweetly at Seb makes Blaine think that Sebastian may have turned over a new leaf - or perhaps succeeded in keeping the leaf he claimed to have turned over back in high school flipped to its proper side.

Blaine glances at Kurt, but he seems intrigued by this development in their evening’s entertainment, and quickly engages Patrick in conversation. Blaine is left to talk to Sebastian.

"So, what brings you to New York?" 

"I transferred to Columbia. The professor I wanted to study with at Princeton retired, if you can believe it, and there wasn't anyone else there I wanted to work with."

"I'm impressed," Blaine responds, and he is. He had no idea Sebastian was so serious about his studies. "Science, right?"

"Microbiology, with a focus on infectious diseases."

Kurt looks up at "infectious diseases" and Blaine can bet he's dying to make a joke at Sebastian's expense. But Kurt’s eyes flicker towards Patrick, who is leaning his shoulder against Seb's, a fond expression on his face, and Kurt doesn't say a word.

They finish their drinks and get another round, all of them agreeing to try the night's special, some kind of hipster martini with herbs and citrus. Blaine thinks it tastes pretty awful, and he knows his limits, so he just takes a sip and sets it down.

Sebastian doesn't miss this, and fills Patrick in on that unfortunate night at Scandals back in high school. But the way Sebastian tells the story paints Blaine in a far more favorable light than he probably deserves, and makes Kurt out to be the hero, as he takes pity on lightweight Blaine. Blaine wonders if Sebastian never heard about what happened when they got outside - but Sebastian gives him the slightest look of understanding, and he thinks that he probably did.

"So you guys all knew each other in high school?" Patrick says. "You were so lucky. I didn't know any gay guys at all until I got to college. I don't think there were very many in my town. At least none that were brave enough to admit it."

"There may have been times when Blaine and Kurt wished there was one fewer in Ohio," Sebastian says, looking apologetically at them. "I may have given them a hard time."

"You can be kind of an ass," Patrick says tolerantly.

Blaine and Kurt exchange a look, and Kurt bursts out with a laugh. "Thank goodness you actually know that. We were wondering if Sebastian had turned into a pod person or something."

"Thanks for the vote of approval, guys,” Sebastian says, but there’s no heat in it.

"And don't think we let him get away with it, Patrick," Blaine says. 

"What are you talking about?” Sebastian asks. “All I seem to remember is some lame insult about my hair. Which was, and is, perfect, thank you very much."

Patrick runs a finger along Sebastian’s hairline, grinning. "You do get a little crazy about your hair, honey." He takes a quick look at Kurt's hairstyle and Blaine's, both of them rather attached to their product-filled do’s, and holds his hands up in mock defense. "Not that spending time on your appearance is a bad thing." They all laugh, and Sebastian grabs one of Patrick’s hands and gives it a squeeze.

"It _was_ awfully fun to tease you, Sebastian," Blaine says. But Sebastian just looks blank. "Come on, Kurt fed you some pretty good stories, and you just ate them up. That bit about spending our nights on the phone together, doing our - what did you call it, Kurt?"

Kurt draws in a breath, pitches his voice just a bit higher in imitation of his eleventh grade self, and pronounces, "our skin sloughing routine."

Blaine giggles, and Kurt smirks, and Blaine can't help but lean into him, placing a kiss on his lovely pink lips, which taste of lemon and liquor. "I thought you were so clever," Blaine says softly, but apparently not softly enough.

"Clever? But - I don't understand," Sebastian sputters, clearly confused. "Why would you say you guys did such ridiculous stuff if it wasn't true? That's not clever, that's crazy."

"Oh, Sebastian, don't you see?” Kurt said. “Blaine loved me because I wasn't afraid to be myself. I didn’t pretend.”

Blaine sees Sebastian considering this, and wonders if he realized how fake he seemed back in high school, the way he bragged about living in Paris and drinking Courvoisier with his coffee.

“You were so afraid to do anything that made you seem different, or, god forbid, gay,” Kurt continued. “But with me, Blaine was safe to be himself, whatever that might be. He knew I wasn’t afraid to wear admittedly unusual fashion, and do things that most people would consider too flamboyant. Even if it turned out to include spending hours on skin care. That just endeared him to me more. Am I right?" Kurt turns to Blaine, taking his hand tenderly. His eyes are sparkling, and Blaine is filled with love for him, and for the confident, courageous boy he was even in high school.

Blaine nods in agreement. "Kurt was decorating a bird casket with glitter and rhinestones the first time I kissed him."

"Glitter still turns him on," Kurt whispers to Patrick.

"And birds do too," Blaine chimes in. "Especially birds." Blaine is aware that he may have consumed more of the horrid martini than he had intended to, and that this is probably why he doesn't mind telling Sebastian and sweet Patrick about his bird kink. But Kurt is gazing at him with a heated look in his eyes, and Blaine figures he's doing okay, at least if they can wind this conversation up and get back home soon.

Kurt clearly has the same idea, as he is standing up, extending an arm to Blaine, and saying his goodbyes to Sebastian and Patrick.

Sebastian stands too, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I know you guys are meant to be and all, but I still can't believe you were conning me all the way back at the Lima Bean. I never had a chance with Blaine at all, did I?"

Blaine shakes his head, curling himself around Kurt's arm and resting his cheek on his shoulder. "Nope."

Kurt sighs. "Unfortunately I didn't quite realize it at the time, or we might have saved us all some drama. We could have skipped that Scandals mess altogether and stayed home..." He glances at Blaine, who giggles as he realizes what's coming, "doing our skin sloughing routine!"

They laugh all the way home, the alcohol fueling their mirth. Their laughter stops only when they finally get inside the apartment and Kurt reminds Blaine that there are things they can do together that are even more fun than pulling one over on Sebastian Smythe. Glitter and birds optional.


End file.
